El momento en que la Muerte se muere
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Botan: “No puedo describir en palabras lo que siento cuando anuncio a alguien que es su hora de morir, y menos cuando es una buena persona como Genkai o Shiori-san… pero decírtelo a ti es algo que me mata, Kurama” [BoKur]


**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor, Yoshihiro Togashi. Tan sólo me considero propietaria de este y mis otros fics, hechos todos sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Botan: "No puedo describir en palabras lo que siento cuando anuncio a alguien que es su hora de morir, y menos cuando es una buena persona como Genkai o Shiori-san… pero decírtelo a ti es algo que me mata, Kurama" BoKur

El momento en que la Muerte se muere

_(Punto de vista de Botan)_

Mi trabajo siempre ha consistido en guiar a las almas a través del Río Sanzu (o Río Styx, en la mitología grecorromana) hasta Reikai, donde serían juzgados y llevados hasta el cielo o hasta el infierno. No es que me guste hacer mi trabajo, ni tampoco que no me guste, es mi trabajo y punto. No sé exactamente cómo decirlo… la verdad es que trabajo en esto desde que alcanza mi memoria.

Por lo que me contó Koenma-sama(1) (que es mi jefe) es que yo una vez (hará de esto siglos) yo fui una humana, y por el azar me contrataron como Guía. La verdad es que me alegro, por lo menos puedo comunicarme con gente, que es algo que sí se que siempre me ha gustado hacer. Le debo mucho a Koenma-sama, a ese chico que puede convertirse en un niño que aparenta seis años o en el joven que aparenta diecisiete. Tiene los ojos castaños y el cabello del mismo color, y ahora mismo debería dar dos descripciones.

Cuando está en forma de niño ¡es simplemente adorable! Tiene los ojos pequeños y alargados, pero cuando los abre mucho son como los de un bebé y de color castaño. Su cabello es corto y lleva encima un gorro enorme de color azul con un JR. Lleva un traje azul con los pliegues rosados. Cuando se transforma se convierte en un apuesto chico con el cabello corto y flequillo largo, con un JR en la frente. Lleva unos pantalones marrones, una camisa azul y una bufanda roja.

¡Pero bueno! ¡Parece que cuando hablo de él es que esté enamorada! Pero no, en realidad es mi jefe, pero no siento nada por él. La verdad es que eso sucede porque él mismo me explicó que se les negaba a las Muertes que sintieran el amor, pues no podían amar a nadie que más adelante tendrían que llevar hasta su tumba. Y lo comprendo. Por eso me es imposible, aunque quisiera, enamorarme de él.

Bueno, pues eso. Que soy Botan (significa Peonía, me gusta mi nombre) y que soy la Muerte. Tengo una pequeña agenda que es actualizada cada dos semanas, más o menos, donde me dice quién tiene que morir, a qué hora, y como es esa persona. Cuando es la hora de alguien, salgo de Reikai por el portal con mi Remo mágico (un remo normal y corriente que puedo materializar cuando quiera… ¡ah! ¡Y vuela!) con mi traje. ¡Ah! No os lo he comentado antes, ¿verdad?

La muerte, como alguna vez en su vida fue humana, mantiene la forma verdadera. Es decir, que cuando yo fui humana seguía con el cabello de un azul pálido y con los ojos violetas. Supongo que entonces también era hiperactiva y algo tontina, pero eso da igual. La muerte, para cumplir su deber, viste un kimono. En mi caso, mi kimono es de color rosa pálido y con el obi blanco y rojo. Me gusta mucho.

Ah, en realidad, al ser una persona muy sociable, en seguida me habitué a mi trabajo y a mis compañeras. E incluso me hice mejor amiga de Koenma-sama. Por eso, cuando llegó el momento, me encargaron una importante misión. Ir a buscar el alma de Yusuke Urameshi, 14 años, y traerlo hasta Reikai donde se le concedería la oportunidad de volver a la vida (su muerte no estaba prevista… ¡qué sorpresa!)

Fue divertido ver como, por ejemplo, el chico se enfadaba tanto conmigo por ser tan risueña. Luego pasaron todas esas aventuras (uff… muchísimas, lo del pequeño Shota, lo de Sayaka… (NA1) no me lo hagáis recordar) y, tras otras tantas, Yusuke volvió a la vida.

¡Fue inverosímil que, cuando por fin llegó el día, Koenma me dijo que él debía ser el nuevo Reikai Tantei! Así se lo comuniqué al chico que, tras otros muchos líos en solitario o acompañado por Kuwabara, resolvieron.

¡Ah! No os hablé de Kuwa-chan (1). Él es un chico alto y robusto, con duras facciones faciales. Tiene el cabello rizado y en forma de cono de color rojo chillón. Le gusta pelearse con Yusuke. Es un chico que está perdidamente enamorada de Yukina, que es la hermana de Hiei… ¡Ah! Pero éste no sabéis quién es aún, ¿verdad? Oops, me estoy adelantando.

Bueno, lo que os contaba. Kuwa-chan domina el poder de la espada espiritual, la Rei Ken. Fue duramente entrenado por Kurama, por lo que sé… err… pero tampoco sabéis quién es él, por supuesto. Bueno, pues este chico, aunque sea algo impulsivo, tiene un corazón muy noble.

Luego también está Hiei, os he hablado antes de él. Se llama Hiei… (uy, me da que esto lo he repetido). Bueno, pues eso. Hiei es un Koorime Bastardo. Es decir, es el hijo varón de una Koorime. Creció en un ambiente muy cruel y él mismo se hizo. La lanzaron de Hyoga (2) y sobrevivió junto a varios ladrones. Domina a su placer el arte de la Oscuridad y del Fuego Infernal, además de tener un don natural con la katana.

Es una persona muy fríovola y tan solo parece ser que es Kurama quién lo entiende. Hiei no quiere decirle nada a Yukina (ay pobre… y ella buscándolo como una desesperada, hay que ver lo cruel que eres). Hiei es bajito, con el cabello negro y los ojos grandes con pequeñas pupilas de color rojo sangre. Siempre viste de negro (y a mi que me gustan tanto los colores alegres). No se mucho de su pasado, pues nunca habla.

Kurama es el cuarto Reikai Tantei. Es un chico, no, es un demonio… pero no. ¡¡Argh!! Es que él en general es complicado. Veréis, hace mucho tiempo, había un ladrón en Makai que era muy poderoso y muy hábil, se llamaba Youko Kurama. Youko Kurama, por eso, fue una vez gravemente herido y burló a la muerte (precisamente a mí, que me había perdido por Makai) y plantó su alma en el cuerpo de un cuerpo (uy, que raro suena esto) que aún estaba en gestación y que carecía de alma.

Desde entonces, se llamó Shuiichi Minamino. Como Kitsune era muy alto y llevaba trajes blancos. Sus cabellos eran plateados y sus ojos dorados y alargados. Increíblemente atractivo. Dominaba a su antojo las plantas. Como humano cambió y aprendió a querer gracias a su madre (incluso parecía dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, puesto que estaba gravemente enferma). De nuevo, burló a la muerte (aunque esta vez de su madre, y esta vez también me hubiera tocado a mí ir en busca de ella).

Shuiichi Minamino es precioso. Tiene los ojos de color verde esmeralda y de forma alargada. Sus cabellos son largos y rojos, lisos pero con las puntas rizadas. Tiene un rostro fino, casi femenino, pero a la vez increíblemente varonil. Conserva la astucia y la gracia de cuando era un Kitsune, es muy fuerte y aún usa el poder de las plantas.

De todos, quienes que caen mejor son Yusuke y Kuwabara, puesto que son los más abiertos y con los que más trato. Vamos, que Hiei y Kurama no me caen mal, pero es que los dos son tan fríos y misteriosos que no sé… especialmente Hiei. Con Kurama, todas las conversaciones son formales, así que no lo conozco bien del todo. Pero bueno. Ahí no se acaba mi grupo de amigos, ¡no os penséis, que yo tengo muchos amigos!

También está Keiko Yukimura. Es la novia (oh, vamos, Yusuke, no pongas esa cara) de ese chico con el cabello negro y engominado y los ojos de color miel (Yusuke, vamos, es para no ir repitiendo nombres, aunque visto así, ¿es un poco tonto lo que estoy haciendo, no?). ¡Es muy guapa! Tiene los ojos marrones y el cabello de color chocolate por debajo de los hombros. Tiene una mirada muy seria y se preocupa mucho por Yusuke, siempre está velando por él. Fue, aparte de Kuwabara y Atsuko (la madre de Yusuke) la que más se disgustó con su muerte.

Es obvio que lo quiere mucho. Cuando Yusuke volvió después de dos años sin venir por Ningenkai tras el torneo de Makai y perder contra Yomi NA2 se le lanzó encima a toda velocidad. Y, obviamente, él también la quiere mucho, haría lo que fuera por ella.

Y si hablamos de Keiko tenemos que hablar de Shizuru, la hermana de Kuwabara. ¡Ella no se parece en _nada_ a él! Es una mujer preciosa, es la más grande del grupo. Tiene los ojos también alargados, pero muy grandes y de color castaño claro. Su cabello es casi rubio, muy fino, ¡algún día me gustaría peinar su pelo! Hay una cosa de ella que no me gusta, es su manía de fumar. A este paso morirá de cáncer, y lo último que quiero es ser la que tiene que guiar su alma… ya me pasó una vez con Genkai, pero tampoco me pienso adelantar otra vez.

Tiene una sensibilidad espiritual que supera al de Kuwabara, pero ella no tiene la fuerza como para materializarlo. Aunque en realidad es una mujer muy fuerte, ¡intimida a cualquiera con la mirada! La admiro mucho, siempre está pendiente de los demás. Aunque de todos menos de Kuwabara, en el Ankoku Bujutsukai, en que parecía que le diera igual lo que pasada, ay, pobre Kuwa-chan.

Bueno, también hablamos de Yukina, la hermana de Hiei... uh oh... ¡WHAA! ¡LO HE DICHO! ¡Sabía yo que se me escaparía! ¡¡HIEI ME VA A MATAAAR!! ¡TASUKETEEEE (3)! Bueno... esto, si no lo sabe no puede matarme... así que vosotros callados y no digáis nada, ¿ok? No quiero que me maten, aunque pensándolo bien… ju, yo ya estoy muerta. Je. Bueno, bueno, pero no es buena idea hacer enfadar a Hiei… uh, no, no señor.

Así que todos callados y no cometáis la misma falta que yo. Bueno, esto Yukina no lo sabe. Ella es la Koorime, melliza de Hiei (aunque no se parezcan físicamente), una _dama del hielo_ y tiene poderes curativos. Es muy dulce y muy amable, tiene poderes curativos impresionantes. ¡AH! ¡Y Kuwa-chan está loco por ella! Jeje, Hiei está siempre cabreado por culpa de eso.

Tiene los ojos de color rojo (como los de Hiei, pero mucho más grandes), y el cabello de color verdoso y suave. Normalmente siempre viste un kimono del mismo color de su cabello o un vestidito. Lo único que tiene en común con su hermano es el color de los ojos y su estatura, pequeña y delgada.

También estaba, por supuesto, Genkai. ¡Esa mujer es increíble! Era una anciana, debía de tener unos 85 años, más o menos. Era una anciana de baja estatura, pero con un poder impresionante. Dominaba el control de las Vibraciones Espirituales y aún se conservaba en buena forma. Fue la maestra de Yusuke, y le sometió a entrenamientos tan duros que Yusuke se largó, para volver después un mes antes del Ankoku Bujutsukai.

Allí ella volvió a ver a Toguro, tal vez su amor de la adolescencia. Es obvio que ella se arrepentía del mal camino que había tomado él, y se sintió tan culpable por no haberlo detenido a tiempo _que se dejó matar_. Eso enfureció a Yusuke y consiguió que fuera él quién lo venciera. Pero, como siempre pasa, Koenma me pidió a mí que transportara su alma a Reikai. Así lo hice.

Genkai me consoló y me dijo que no valía la pena que malgastara lágrimas, que era su hora de morir y lo sabía desde el momento en que la avisaron. Pero eso no calmó mi dolor, tan solo me lo hizo sentir más. Pero la suerte quiso que Genkai volviera a la vida… ¡y cómo me alegro!

Bueno, ese es mi grupo de amigos, ¿son muchos ne? La verdad es que los quiero a todos mucho, y que les deseo siempre lo mejor. Cada uno tiene su personalidad y su forma de vivir, y es por eso por los que los quiero tanto, cada uno es como es y nos aceptamos.

Y la verdad es que no tengo más que decir, tan solo que hace diez años de todo eso. Es decir, han pasado 11 años desde el Ankoku Bujutsukai, y poco menos de diez desde el torneo de Makai. Hubo mucha suerte y continuaban los reinados de 3 años a 3 años, y Makai no presentaba amenaza contra Ningenkai desde la genial idea de Yusuke de hacer ese torneo. En los primeros 3 años gobernó Enki, después Mukuro y después Natsue NA3, ahora está reinando Shura, que ha aprendido mucho de la disciplina de Yomi, que aprendió de las ideas de Yusuke y Kurama.

Yo, como siempre, sigo teniendo el mismo aspecto. Cabello azul, ojos lilas, y mismo rostro juvenil. En cambio, los demás ya se han hecho adultos. Por ejemplo, ¡Yusuke tiene casi 30 años! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! De vez en cuando lo voy visitando y para ver a los niños. Oops, me estoy adelantando. Yusuke trabaja para el restaurante de la familia de Keiko. Ahora tiene el pelo más corto que antes y es mucho más maduro, pero sigue luchando con los demás de vez en cuando, después de todo: la lucha es su pasión.

Keiko está casada con él. Ya es toda una mujer y madre de dos niños. Su cabello, que era tan largo, se lo cortó, ahora tiene el cabello corto y está muy guapa. Es más… ¡incluso lleva gafas! Pero tiene un aire muy maternal y sigue siendo la misma Keiko de siempre. Ella trabaja para un estudio de fotografías, pero también ayuda a Yusuke cuando éste tiene problemas en el restaurante. ¡Quién me hubiera dicho que a Keiko le gustaba la fotografía! Pues sí.

Los niños son encantadores. Por una parte está Sayaka, la mayor de seis años. Tiene el cabello castaño y largo, siempre recogido en dos colas, como cuando conocí a Keiko hacia años. Tiene los mismos ojos de Yusuke, pero la dulzura que refleja es el de Keiko. Es una chica tranquila y le gusta mucho estudiar, la verdad es que se parece mucho a su madre. Es más, incluso está tan unida a Makoto como… aah… estoy volviendo a desvariar.

Bueno, el segundo tiene 3 años y se llama Shota. ¿Vaya casualidad, verdad? Pues no, Yusuke les dio ese nombre a propósito, para no olvidar todo lo que le hicieron pasar ese par, pero me confesó que le sería imposible olvidarlo. Tiene el cabello grueso como Keiko, pero de color negro, la forma de sus ojos son como los de Keiko, grandes, pero con una mirada excitada que se parece a la de su padre. Le gusta la lucha libre, ¿os sorprende? Jaja.

Los dos son una feliz pareja y estoy encantada por ellos. Me hace muy feliz verles así.

Ah, antes os he mencionado a Makoto, el mejor amigo de Sayaka… jejeje. Es un chico de baja estatura, más bajo que Sayaka, pero extremadamente travieso. Tiene un carácter hiperactivo, pero a la vez sabe cuando ser dulce. Le gusta la lucha libre, pero también le gusta la paz. Siempre se excita cuando su padre le cuenta sus historias… Makoto tiene seis años, y pronto tendrá una hermanita.

Tiene el cabello de color verdoso y rizado, y los ojos pequeños y de color negro. ¿Adivináis quienes son los padres? Pues sí. ¡¡Kuwa-chan y Yukina-chan!! ¡Kawaii (4) , ¿ne?! Yukina me dijo que, según la médico humana, esperaba una niña muy sana. ¡Seguro que será igual de guapa! Lo que nos sorprende a todos fue que Makoto no tiene poderes Youkai, puesto que su madre es una Koorime. Lo único anormal es que es insensible a las temperaturas bajas, por mucho que lo sean.

Kuwabara y Yukina se casaron hará años. Y en la víspera de la boda, ¡Hiei le dio la perla a Yukina NA4! ¡Yukina se puso a llorar de alegría y abrazó a Hiei, dejando boquiabierto a Kuwa-chan, que pensó que Hiei la había hechizado… por suerte, Kurama le explicó todo lo que se había perdido mientras Yukina empezaba a hablar con Hiei y a pedirle explicaciones. Por suerte todo fue bien.

Bueno, por lo que sé… chanchanchan… ¡¡HIEI Y MUKURO ESTÁN JUNTOS!! ¿A que suena increíble? Je, pues sí. Nos pilló a todos de sorpresa. Bueno… la verdad era que no estábamos destinados a saber nada, lo que pasó fue que estaba con Kurama hablando sobre eso, y yo pasaba por ahí… y cuando lo oí… lo grité… y todos me oyeron… y bueno… Hiei sigue echándome miradas sucias cuando me ve.

Bueno, pero me alegro por ellos. La verdad era que solo Hiei se podía enamorar de alguien que fuera más fuerte que él, es decir, Mukuro. Y hacen buena pareja, los dos han sufrido lo suyo, por lo que sé, y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. Como ahora Hiei y Mukuro están patrullando solos Makai, Koenma le ha despedido del trabajo, y sinceramente, creo que Hiei está encantado…

La verdad es que no parece que esos dos vayan a tener hijos pronto. ¡Con lo que me gustaría ver a bebés con el pelo naranja y triojos! ¡KAWAII! Pero los dos son tan fríos que eso no pasará ni en siglos, pero bueno, yo seguiré viva para pincharle (aunque después de eso… uhh…)

Kurama sigue como siempre. Me sorprende que no tenga novia ni se comprometa con nadie. Él sigue como siempre trabajando para Koenma como único Reikai-Tantei. Koenma dijo que no habría ninguno más después de Yusuke, pero se vio obligado a contratar a Kurama por razones de diálogo entre los mundos, pues su astucia es mucho más superior al que Koenma (Kami, que no haya oído eso…).

Les contó a los demás (yo estaba presente) cuando le preguntaban que por qué no quería relacionarse con nadie, que ninguna mujer le había llamado la atención y aunque fuera así, no creía que a ella le gustaría que él fuera y viniera de Makai. Por lo que está felizmente soltero (aunque, como en su juventud, perseguido por mujeres, ¡e incluso estudiantes!). Es profesor en la Universidad de Biología, en Botánica (como no).

No se mucho de él, pues lo veo tan solo de vez en cuando, pero su cabello sigue igual de rojo e igual de largo. Se ve que sigue entrenándose de vez en cuando, pero que ha dejado atrás la lucha, pues los métodos de resolución entre los mundos eran más bien dialogados. Pero no olvidemos que Youko Kurama sigue siendo uno de los Youkai más poderosos, y no ganó por poco en los torneos, aunque participe más por diversión que por querer dominar Makai.

Koenma sigue, como siempre, trabajando en la oficina. Siempre sellando documentos y yo, como siempre, guiando almas. Desde que Ayame NA5 dejó su puesto para morir en paz de una vez, tras casi un milenio de trabajar como Guía, yo he ocupado su puesto como Jefa de las Guías. Se puede decir que apenas tengo tiempo, pero tengo suerte de tener a Hinageshi conmigo NA6, así que puedo pasarme a saber cómo están mis amigos.

Shizuru sigue soltera, también, y se le ve la mar de feliz. Trabaja en una empresa de comercios y se ve que se le da bien. Sigue con el mismo corte de pelo, con el mismo hábito de fumar, etc… ¡¡pero ha adoptado a un niño!! Ya sabía yo que Shizuru necesitaba profesar su amor de _alguna_ forma, y el niño es de origen chino y llamado Hao Jie, pero lo llamamos "Hochan". Los dos parecen estar muy bien, y él tiene cuatro años.

Genkai… Genkai nos dejó hace un año. Fue una muerte tranquila, mientras dormía, y no se dio cuenta. Vivía aislada de la sociedad, pero fue una suerte que Yusuke y Keiko se pasaran por ahí ese día… y… bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Yo ya me la había llevado. Como esa primera vez.

Si antes Genkai había aceptado su muerte, esta vez se la veía feliz. Su espíritu… a diferencia de muchos otros, como uno entre cien, su espíritu no tenía la forma de anciana como quién muere, sino que tenía la forma de cuando era joven. Tenía el espíritu joven. Sus cabellos rizados y rosados, sus ojos de color miel, su mirada serena… cuando la vi rompí a llorar.

Como esa otra vez, me consoló y me dijo que estaba feliz de haber estado con nosotros, y que me agradecía que fuera yo quién la volvía a acompañar, a pesar del dolor que eso me causaba. Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y fue lo que hice. Durante el trayecto, tuvimos tiempo de recordarlo todo, y yo me pasé todo el viaje llorando a moco tendido (uy, pero que fea es esa expresión…), pero como ella estaba feliz, en realidad no me dolió tanto. Por lo menos su muerte fue tranquila, no fue asesinada.

Aún recordaré sus últimas palabras, unas palabras esperanzadoras, un: _«Botan, la felicidad no está detrás de la sonrisa, pero delante de ella»_

Al principio no supe qué decirle, ni entendí lo que quiso decirme. Pero creo que lo he comprendido al fin. La felicidad no es algo que esté dentro mío, pues si estoy feliz es por algo que me ha pasado. Bueno, no se explicarme, pero creo que tenía razón. Aunque la echo de menos, y se que todos también.

Las primeras semanas iba siempre Yusuke a su tumba, y no me miraba a la cara… me sentí culpable, pero un día me sonrió y me pidió disculpas. Me dijo que le alegraba de saber que su sensei (5) se fue en buenas manos. Yo me sentí complacida. Esa fue la segunda de las dos veces que me arrepentí de ser la muerte. Las dos veces por Genkai. ¿Qué pasaría si, por algún u otro motivo, les pasara algo a los amados de mis amigos? ¿Me perdonarían?

Pero como sé que puedo conseguir lo que quiera mientras me esfuerce, seguiré intentándolo. Después de todo, según lo que me dijo Kurama la noche del entierro de su madre y le pregunté si estaba enfadado conmigo por ser quién la llevara: _«No creo que debamos culparte por llevarte a quién más amemos, sino creo que deberíamos estarte agradecidos por hacerlo tan bien como lo haces. Estoy seguro que mi madre estuvo bien en todo momento a tu lado»_.

Esas palabras me animaron a no dejarlo. Pues si dejara atrás mi vida como Muerte… moriría para siempre, tendría que ir al Cielo (no creo que haya echo cosas como para ir al infierno… bueno, he sido bocazas… pero…) y no verles nunca más. Eso sí que no me gustaría. Por ahora intentaré hacer todo lo mejor que pueda, pues se lo debo a todos.

Bueno, también debo decir que de vez en cuando tengo otro trabajo, aparte de ser la Guía. De vez en cuando, cuando es necesario, tengo que acompañar a Kurama en alguna misión de Koenma. Pero en diez años eso ha pasado tres veces. En esas veces empezamos a conocernos, pero él no es como Yusuke, así que nunca hubieron confianzas, pero sí mucha formalidad.

Alguna vez nos encontrábamos a Hiei por ahí con Mukuro, pero ellos seguían a la suya, puesto que veían de vez en cuando a Kurama cuando él decidía pasarse a saludarles. Y digamos que Hiei no me tiene tanta estima… jeje.

* * *

¿Por qué os estoy explicando esto? Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, pero sí lo sé. Lo que no sé es como explicarme. Supongo que para mí este será en día en que otra parte de mi morirá. Una fue con la muerte de Genkai y otro con la despedida de Ayame. Pero esta vez… esta vez tendré que pasar por eso de nuevo, y como lo he hecho antes, lo volveré a hacer con la cabeza alta… pero seguramente esta vez tampoco podré dejar de llorar.

Todo esto pasó un día, cuando hace semana y media (es decir, hará unos 10 u 11 días) me llamó Koenma para actualizar mi agenda. Le di un repaso general, y se puede decir que dejé caer la agenda al suelo del shock. Koenma no me miró a la cara y me despidió de su oficina, pero yo no me moví. No podía. Estos días no me he movido de Reikai y he esquivado por todos los medios a Koenma, aunque iba a por las almas, como era mi trabajo. Relacionarme con la gente me distraía… pero pronto dejó de hacerlo.

Llegó un punto que llevo tres días encerrada en mi habitación, sin salir. Koenma me ha llamado, Yusuke ha venido a por mí, pero no pienso salir. Creo que Hinageshi cogió mis turnos con la ayuda de la nueva Guía. La verdad es que no quiero salir, pero se que _hoy_ debo hacerlo. Así que, como puedo, me pongo presentable y me pongo mi kimono rosa.

Cojo mi remo y salgo.

Hoy es el día. Hoy es el día en que una parte de mí morirá. Hoy es el día en que Kurama morirá.

Se perfectamente que los demás no saben nada de su condición. Se que él me estará esperando ahora, ahora mismo, para que lo lleve a Reikai y lo juzgue. La verdad era que… a mi, no me preocupaba su muerte, por eso me sorprendió tanto.

Yo siempre creí que cuando su cuerpo humano se desgastara, su espíritu continuaría vivo como Youko Kurama, como un Youkai Kitsune y que volvería a Makai. Pero no. Me equivoqué. _Él_ se equivocó, pues estoy segura de que él mismo lo pensaba hasta hace poco. La verdad fue que el alma de Youko se fundió con el cuerpo de Shuiichi Minamino, no tan solo lo poseyó. Si moría uno, moría el otro. Sin duda, los dos pensábamos que eso no era la verdad.

Pero esta vez, Shuiichi Minamino, Youko Kurama… está enfermo. Tiene una enfermedad que podría haberse evitado… pero nadie, ni él, se dieron cuenta a tiempo. Pudo medicarse y vivir una vida de enfermo, pero Kurama no es así. Sé que él preferiría vivir poco pero vivirlo al máximo, que alargar lo poco que tenía y vivirlo como un inválido. Kurama era un espíritu libre. Y eso hizo. ¿Cuánto tiempo debió aguantar así? Dos años.

Dos años de tortura y sufrimiento en silencio. Él no dijo nada a nadie. Ni Koenma sabía nada. Por eso nos pilló a los dos desprevenidos. ¿Cuánto debió de sufrir? No lo sé… pero en parte quiero llegar para alejar ese sufrimiento de una vez por todas… pero otra parte de mí se niega a aparecer delante de él para no verlo nunca más.

Pero llego y lo veo. Llego. Y muero.

Genkai, cuando murió, me provocó un gran dolor. Tanto cuando fue a manos de Toguro como cuando fue a manos del destino. Me provocó un dolor que creí insufrible. Pero en las dos veces… ella, en las dos veces, murió tranquila. Me confesó la primera vez que estaba contenta pues Yusuke había estado con ella y sabía que era un buen chico. La segunda porque murió en paz, habiendo cumplido todos los objetivos de su vida. Eso me dio que pensar…

Pero esto…

…esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Solo. Abandonado. Con las expectativas completamente rotas. Con todos los sueños incumplidos. Con toda una vida por delante. Roto. Solo. Muerto.

Kurama.

Veo la figura que una vez fue rebosante de gracia y elegancia apoyado contra el mármol de la bañera, con medio cuerpo hacia dentro y medio fuera, arrodillado. Con el cabello que le cubre completamente la cara y unos ojos verdes entreabiertos que carecían de alma. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo rígido por minutos. Lo que me horrorizó, aparte de eso… fue el carmín.

El carmín esparcido por el una vez limpio cuarto de baño. Grandes cantidades de sangre habían caído, provocados por una grave hemorragia interna. Incluso el cuerpo estaba cubierto en ese espeso líquido, y caía aún de los labios entreabiertos en un fino hilo inacabable. La bañera estaba manchada por la sangre que fue tosida y vomitada con violencia de su cuerpo, caía por el desagüe… como su vida.

Kurama había muerto.

_Kurama había muerto_.

**Kurama había muerto**.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto, Botan-san" vino una voz detrás mía. No me di cuenta de que la rigidez se había apoderado de mi y no fui capaz de girarme. De repente, toda mi visión quedó completamente nublada mientras notaba como mis lágrimas caían a chorros por mis mejillas. Un dolor insufrible, peor que ninguno que sentí jamás, un dolor que siempre deseé no pasar por… me atormentaba el pecho y la cabeza. Mi corazón y mi mente.

"K…" no me salían las palabras. Noté algo cálido rodear mis hombros desde atrás, pero el contacto no estaba. Sentía el calor de su alma… pero no podía tocarla. Ni yo, que era un alma, podía tocar otra alma. Di un paso atrás, mientras dejé ir un gemido y un sollozo, queriendo sentir su cuerpo. Pero tan solo sentí la calidez, pues enseguida vi como su espalda estaba frente a mi.

Se giró y me sonrió culpablemente.

"De verdad, no quería que vieras esto… pero no me escuchabas cuando te llamaba, perdóname, Botan-san" yo lo miraba incrédulamente, miraba a Kurama delante de mí, pero un Kurama totalmente distinto a cualquiera, pero un Kurama. Su cabello era rojo, rojo intenso, pero completamente liso, sus ojos eran alargados y de color dorado, era más alto que de costumbre, pero no tanto como cuando era Youko. Sus ropas eran las ropas del Youkai, pero de colores blanco y cian oscuro.

El alma de Kurama… ¿quién esperaba ver, yo? ¿A Shuiichi Minamino? ¿A Youko Kurama? No lo sabía, pero yo no sabía que Kurama fuera de verdad la fusión de los dos. Me sentí totalmente atrapada y alargué el brazo para tocarle la cara, pero de nuevo nos traspasamos.

"K…" pero no conseguía encontrar mi voz. Buscaba palabras, buscaba motivos, buscaba _algo_. Pero mi mente no podía con todo eso. Hubo un silencio largo. "K…" pero fue tan solo una repetición constante de la "k", entre mis sollozos, gemidos y gritos. Kurama tenía una mirada triste, seguro que él no quiso morir tan joven, pero es posible que se sintiera… ¿culpable? No… la que me sentía culpable era yo. "K…K…"

"Shh… Botan-san" me dijo él mirándome a los ojos. Por un momento, tal vez debido a mi confusión, creí que veía, no tan solo los ojos de Youko Kurama, sino los ojos de Shuiichi Minamino. Quise comparar esto con la muerte de Genkai, pero esto… esto era mucho peor… mil veces peor… ¿¡Por qué!? "Deja que si esta es la última vez que te veo… deja que te vea sonriendo" me susurró andando detrás de mí, para que yo me pusiera de espaldas contra su cuerpo, y así lo hice, siguiéndole con la mirada aturdida, como si yo careciera de alma.

"Kurama-kun…" ahí estaba mi voz. Dios mío, que mal sonaba, pero volví a caer en sollozos.

"Botan-san…por favor, no hablemos aquí…" me rogó. Alcé la mirada, me sentía muerta. Fue en esos momentos en los que quise morir de verdad. Morir entonces. Morir en ese momento y con él. Me alargó la mano y yo puse la mía encima, aunque no estuviera el tacto estaba el calor, y yo lo seguí. Salimos y fuimos… no lo sé. En esos momentos no de fijé en donde estaba, sino en esa preciosa criatura delante de mí. En Kurama.

"Kurama-kun…" y esta vez, las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos. Creo que se secaron. ¿Cuánto rato estuve llorando, haciendo sufrir a Kurama por no poder consolarme? Parecía que bastante, porque su mirada se había entristecido.

"Botan-san… te pido que no llores mi muerte" me dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Pocas veces había visto una mirada tan serena a la hora de morir… la de Genkai… la de… _La de Shiori, su madre_. "Pues no quiero que te entristezcas. Te dije en la víspera de la muerte de mi madre que yo te agradecía que la hubieras acompañado" yo tan solo lo seguía con la mirada, asimilando esas palabras como un tonto lo que es un lápiz "Y te agradezco que seas tú quién recoja mi alma. Antes de irme… quiero ver tu sonrisa, quiero ver la sonrisa de la dama que amo"

Esas últimas palabras tardaron en hacer efecto. ¿Amo? ¿Amar? ¿Amor?

"Botan-san… supe desde la primera vez que te vi que eras una muchacha especial, ¿cuánto? No lo sabía, pero lo he llegado a apreciar, tanto que siempre te quise, te deseaba en secreto, deseaba compartir mi corazón contigo… pero yo no me veía digno ante tu mirada tan pura, pues yo estoy corrompido por mis antiguos crímenes. Yo no tengo el derecho a quererte, pero aún así lo he hecho, lo hago y aún muerto te seguiré queriendo. Botan-san…"

Esas palabras… lenta asimilación… ¿queriendo? ¿Querer? ¿Amar?

"Kurama-kun… atashi… (6)" por fin había empezado a recuperar mi lógica. Por fin había empezado a pensar con la cabeza. "atashi… si yo…"

"Botan-san… no quiero que digas nada" me pidió sonriendo serenamente "Pero quiero que sonrías para mí. Quiero que cuando viajemos a Reikai estés conmigo en el juicio pero no uses tu dulce voz para justificar mis crímenes sangrientos" yo le escuchaba… fascinada… ¿de verdad tenía una opinión tan baja de sí mismo?

Desde siempre que he sido una persona muy impulsiva, así que lo que hice no me extraña ni ahora. Me levanté del suelo en el que ni me había dado cuenta que estaba sentada y se puse delante de él. Mi pena pronto se fue transformando en ira… no perdonaría nunca que se despreciara a sí mismo de esa manera. Él, que lo había dado todo por los demás; él, que se preocupaba más por los demás que por él mismo; él, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo más preciado, incluso su vida, por los que quería; él… Kurama… una persona mil veces mejor que yo…

"¡¡KURAMA NO BAKA (7)!!" le grité. De inmediato me arrepentí. No, Kurama no era idiota. Kurama tan solo no se veía merecedor de todo lo bueno que le había pasado, por mucho que hubiera expiado sus crímenes y los había superado con su corazón noble. No… la idiota era yo. Por no enamorarme de él. A las Guías nos era denegado el amor… pero ¿acaso las Guías no fuimos una vez humanas? ¿Acaso no amamos alguna vez?

Me di cuenta de que la idiota era, y siempre sería yo. Una idiota. Todo lo que nos había contado Koenma era mentira. Por eso… por eso Ayame se enamoró de Koenma y al sufrir tanto por no ser correspondida se fue… y yo, como una **idiota** me creí que no podía amar y… y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Yo ya no podía amarle.

La Muerte no podía amar.

Pero…

Pero sí que podía morir junto al amado.

"¡¡La que no te merece soy yo!! ¡Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que siento, Kurama! NA7" le dije "¡Fui tan idiota como para no darme cuenta y tragarme las historias de Koenma para no ser herida… y mira ahora…!" exclamé volviendo a llorar. Esta vez… de rabia, de ira, de impotencia, de tristeza… era una idiota. Una gran idiota… "No puedo describir en palabras lo que siento cuando anuncio a alguien que es su hora de morir, y menos cuando es una buena persona como Genkai o Shiori-san… pero decírtelo a ti es algo que me mata, Kurama"

"Botan-san…"

"Kurama…perdóname… por ser tan tonta, por ser tan ciega, tan sorda,…" me acerqué de nuevo a él y apoyé mi cabeza en donde debería estar su hombro, pero noté el calor, pero noté el vacío. Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, maldiciendo mi ingenuidad.

"Iie, Botan-san" me dijo mirándome a los ojos. De nuevo esa sensación, Youko y Shuiichi: Kurama. Me hablaban los dos… "Te amo por eso mismo y no eres idiota… no debes echarte la culpa… y si así lo deseas, échamela a mí, o échasela al destino"

"Kurama…"

Y volvió a sonreír. Y inconscientemente noté como mis propios labios se curvaban, a pesar de las lágrimas que inundaban mis mejillas. Empezamos a reír suavemente, pero noté como una daga empezaba a clavarse en mi cuerpo de golpe y antes de poder pararlo, ya estaba de nuevo de rodillas, tratando de calmar ese dolor. El dolor de saber que sería la última vez que lo vería.

"Botan-san…"

"Kurama… hay algo que deseo hacer por ti" le dije con determinación, yo estaba dispuesta a ello "Quiero que tras tu juicio, me dejes acompañarse donde sea que vayas"

"¿¡Nani!?"

"¡Kurama! ¿¡Te crees que podré vivir de ahora en adelante sin ti!? ¿¡Sabiendo que me amaste y que te amé, pero que no fue un tiempo que aprovechamos!?" Kurama enmudeció, pero desapareció su sonrisa.

"Botan-san… yo quiero que sigas con los demás. Se te ve tan feliz cuando estás a su lado… con Yusuke, con Kuwabara, con Keiko-san…" me respondió, yo abrí la boca para protestar… ¿¡Por qué no me dejaba seguirle si era lo que de veras quería hacer!?

"Kurama… quiero estar contigo"

Yo era una persona impulsiva. Me dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, no por la razón, como Kurama. Él siempre pensaba en lo mejor para los demás, yo en lo que quería y lo que sentía. Muchas veces yo era egoísta por eso mismo, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Por que… él quería estar conmigo… ¿verdad?

"Botan-san… si mi pena es la del infierno…"

"¡Si tu pena es el infierno te seguiré al infierno! ¡Si tu pena es al cielo, iré contigo al cielo! ¡Y si tu pena es irte a la mierda pues no te vas sin mi!" ¿De donde demonios saqué eso? No lo sé, pero él empezó a reír y pronto me vi acompañándole. Tal vez… tal vez no sería una muerte tan dura… Kurama tuvo mucha vida por delante y dejó muchas cosas incompletas pero… pero lo que vivió… él estaba feliz por eso.

"Botan-san… ¿estás segura de que—?" me preguntó. Yo le sonreí, jamás me había sentido tan segura. Yo quería estar con él, asentí y él sonrió. "Botan-san…"

"Shh… Aishiteru, atashi no Kitsune (8)"

Y sonaban tan bien esas palabras. Qué maravilla… como si voz hubiera sido diseñada para decir eso… me hubiera gustado saber cuál era la sensación de un beso.

* * *

El viaje de Reikai fue silencioso. ¿Por qué no dejo de compararlo con el de Genkai? Con ella, está claro que hablábamos… pero no con Kurama. Él iba en silencio. Creo que se arrepentía de dejarme seguirle… pero yo quería hacerlo y así se lo hice saber. Creo que se sintió culpable… tal vez por haberme declarado sus sentimientos y hacer que todo esto en mi despertara, pero en realidad yo sabía que me hubiera dado cuenta antes o después y no le hubiera podido seguir, y entonces: nuestro sufrimiento hubiera sido eterno NA8.

Koenma me esperaba en la entrada. Miró fascinado la figura de Kurama, que sonrió educadamente. Yo me adelanté antes de que Koenma nos llevara a la Sala del Juicio. Una sala enorme, de dimensiones infinitas y miles de ojos observando y escuchando todo lo que haces y lo que sientes, como una gran caja donde tú eres el átomo del medio del aire. Una sala donde se juzga a los espíritus más conflictivos. Entre ellos… Kurama.

"Yo le seguiré vaya donde vaya" esas fueron mis palabras. Koenma parpadeó y frunció el entrecejo. Me preguntó qué quería decir, exactamente. Se lo expliqué. El rostro de Kurama permanecía impasible ante todo. Koenma, al acabar de finalizar mi relato me miró estupefacto.

"Q- Botan…"

"Koenma-sama… cometí un error y no estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar delante de mí la posibilidad de que se solucione"

Hubo un silencio. Un remolino de emociones llenaba mi cuerpo. Ya no podía pensar. Me dejaba llevar. Y Kurama no hacía nada por pararme. Koenma no se veía con el corazón de hacerlo. Era mía, era mía la decisión y Koenma sabía que lo debía de respetar.

"Pero no va a haber ningún juicio" dijo Koenma al fin. Kurama frunció el entrecejo. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida. Por fin me había aclarado, por fin había encontrado una manera de poner mis penas atrás y por fin había encontrado una solución de la que estaba 100 segura que era la correcta y…¿y? "El juicio ya se ha celebrado" explicó.

"¿Un juicio sin el acusado?" preguntó Kurama, creo que por la voz no le gustaba como sonaba eso. A mi tampoco, la verdad. Pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada. "Creí leer en uno de los libros de Leyes de Reikai que eso no era posible, que estaba prohibido" dijo molesto. ¿Qué significaba eso?

"No, sí que lo ha habido, y tú estaba presente aunque no fueras consciente. Tú ya has estado en esa sala antes, Kurama, justo mientras morías"

Hubo un silencio.

"¿Nani?" pregunté. No sabía lo que quería decir eso… pero no me gustaba.

"Hai. Kurama, ¿recuerdas tu muerte?" preguntó el Príncipe. Kurama negó con la cabeza.

"Tan solo recuerdo mucho dolor, oscuridad y sangre" explicó él. ¿Dolor? Esa palabra se clavó en mi. Es verdad… su cuerpo… esa aterradora imagen… sin duda… Kurama debió de sufrir lo insufrible en esos momentos… pero…

"El dolor y la oscuridad fueron el juicio" explicó Koenma "Llegamos a una conclusión. Como eres medio Youkai y medio Ningen, hemos decidido unir tu alma completamente y darte una nueva vida… como Reigen"

Esas palabras tardaron en entrar en mi cerebro, que estaba sobrecargado de emociones. Y parecía que incluso a Kurama le costaba entender esa idea, pero enseguida se le iluminó la cara. Yo, en cambio, estaba estupefacta… Reigen… habitantes de Reikai… Kurama y yo…

"En efecto, Botan" explicó Koenma mientras me sonreía. Notaba como toda la presión y el estrés que había sentido ese día se evaporaban "Los Reigen son inmortales, y por eso les es permitido amarse"

"¿Eso significa que…?"

"Sí. Podéis estar juntos"

"¿Botan y yo…?"

"Sí. Podéis estar juntos"

Avancé un paso hacia él, notando como lágrimas de felicidad caían por mis mejillas. Una sensación de éxtasis se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Y yo siempre me he considerado una persona impulsiva. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces e imitando el estilo de Keiko, le salté encima, cayendo los dos de espaldas y lo besé apasionadamente, para volver a ser correspondida. NA9

* * *

"¡¡¡GRRR!!! ¡¡YA PODRÍAS HABERNOSNO DICHO ANTES, SO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!" gritó Yusuke. "¿¡A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE IRSE SIN DECIR NADA, SO BURRO!?" yo no podía dejar de reír, tenía las manos en mi estómago del dolor de la risa que tenía. Hiei estaba bastante enojado, y Kuwabara simplemente tenía la boca abierta "¿¡Y a qué viene ese cambio de look!?"

"Yusuke, por favor, una pregunta a la vez" pidió Kurama riendo y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, como quitándole importancia a la cosa "Mira, en primer lugar, yo no sabía exactamente _cuándo_ iba a morir, así que no os lo podía contar. Y el cambio de 'look', como lo llamas tú, es simplemente la fusión de almas de Youko y Shuiichi. Ahora soy Kurama y punto"

Estábamos en Reikai un mes después. Yusuke y Kuwabara, al enterarse de la muerte de Kurama, vinieron de inmediato a Reikai a pedir explicaciones a Koenma-sama y seguramente a obligarle que devolviera a Kurama a la vida. Pero al vernos a los dos, inmediatamente nos reconocieron. Quedaron pasmados ante la figura de Kurama. Sin duda, había cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo Kurama. Y estaba muy atractivo, ¡sin duda!

Una de las peculiaridades que tenemos las Guías y los Reigen (¡claro! Yo tan solo había hablado de las Guías, no de los Reigen's, ¿verdad?) era que los dos fuimos una vez humanos y que el azar nos eligió. Las Guías tenemos la misión de buscar las almas muertas y los Reigen a implantar las nuevas almas en cuerpos de bebés sin nacer. Y claro, la cantidad de Reigen que había era mínima, y menos los que fueron alguna vez, no solo humanos sino Youkai.

Eso fue una gran ventaja para Koenma, que necesitaba a alguien que se encargara de los matrimonios entre Youkai y Ningen (10). Se producían pocos, pero desde que había tanta armonía había cada vez más.

Otra de nuestras peculiaridades está que tenemos la forma en la que morimos. Por ejemplo, yo morí humana y como fui humana, en el mundo humano, cuando voy, adopto mi forma humana. Pero Kurama es un caso muy especial. Si él va a Ningenkai, puede adaptar la figura de Shuiichi Minamino (pero no lo hace, no se deja ver por los humanos porque aún había gente que lo podría reconocer y eso sería un escándalo innecesario), y si va a Makai puede volver a transformarse en Youkai. Ahora, Shuiichi, Youko y Kurama no son dos, son uno y tres.

"Sugoi…(9)" murmuró Kuwabara. "¿Y cuándo os casáis?"

"Eto…" empecé yo notando como la sangre me empezaba a hervir en la cabeza. Traté de esquivar la pregunta, pero Yusuke empezó a insistir como un niño que quiere su piruleta "Pues… err…"

"No habíamos discutido eso aún" confesó Kurama con las mejillas sonrojadas "Aunque estábamos pensando en una fecha…"

"¡¿Y NO NOS HABÍAIS DICHO NADA?!" gritaron Kuwabara y Yusuke a la vez. Yo empecé a reírme tanto que no podía más.

"Pues cuando sepáis que voy a tener un bebé…"

Oops…

"Botan…" ése era Kurama, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

* * *

**Fan Fiction dedicado a:**

CiNtUrO-cHaN,

Haku-chan

&

Marie Shinomori.

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Por fin acabo esto! Buff… lo he escrito prácticamente de un tirón, después de la primera descripción de Kurama. Esta historia me ha costado mucho de escribir, no solo porque no estoy acostumbrada a narrar en primera persona (mi estilo de escrito es bastante inexperto en este sentido, y supongo que en muchos también), y teniendo en cuenta que tengo un carácter bastante diferente al de Botan, pues me ha costado aún más.

¡Por no decir los constantes cambios de actitud que tiene la chica! Aunque, je, eso es culpa mía por complicarme la vida. En sí, me ha gustado el resultado final. El final ha sido completamente improvisado, pues iba a ser un final dramático, pero se me ha ocurrido esta idea de golpe y me gustó más que nada. Además, así de la sensación de drama pero que acaba bien, ¿no?

Y eso que me gusta hacer dramas, pero también me gustan los finales felices (¿A quién no?) además, para mi ha sido muy duro matar a Kurama… ¡es mi personaje preferido! Pero espero que haya quedado bien. Tal vez su forma de hablar demasiado "Shakespeare", pero sonaba poético.

Todo lo que se refiere a Guías y Reigens (especialmente estos últimos) es completamente inventado por mí pero debo decir que está basado en otros fics y en ideas que me han ido dando gente con los que he comentado mis fics.

Bueno, no os entretengo más y espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Sería demasiado pedir que hubierais sentido lo que sentía Botan mientras iba narrando esto, pero si de verdad es así me daré por satisfecha, si no, no pararé hasta conseguirlo.

¡Muchas gracias por vuestra atención!

**Notas de Autora:**

**NA1.** En el Anime se saltaron muchísimas aventuras de Yusuke y Botan cuando el primero estaba muerto. En el Manga transcurrió mucho más tiempo y muchísimas historias, que son explicadas en los tomos 1 y 2 del Manga.

**NA2.** Sé que tal vez hayan personas que no sepan esto… ¡¡¡PERDONAD ESTE SPOILER!!! Pero bueno, espero que no sea nada grave… me refiero a la última temporada, el penúltimo y último capítulo del Anime.

**NA3.** Enki fue el ganador de la primera edición del Torneo de Makai, los demás no se les menciona en el Anime. Yo me he inventado que los siguientes fueron ganados por Mukuro, luego por Natsue. Natsue es la mujer de la que se enamoró Chuu (uno de los amigos de YYH-gumi) y es muy poderosa. Se enfrentó con Mukuro y perdió por poco.

**NA4.** Cuando las Koorime sufren un parto, dejan ir una lágrima helada diferente de las demás (cuando lloran, las lágrimas se vuelven perlas, pero esas son especiales). Yukina y Hiei tienen cada uno su perla (Hiei la perdió, pero la consiguió recuperar), y las dos son idénticas, por lo que les une como hermanos. Es decir, si Hiei le da una perla idéntica a la que tiene ella, significa que es él el hermano.

**NA5.** Ayame es la Guía que trabaja para Koenma que apareció en la Saga de Sensui. Ella era la que trabajaba en la zona oscura, la que controlaba los datos y los investigaba y los iba analizando e indicando a Koenma cada vez sobre lo que ocurría. No sé cuantos años tiene, pero es sin duda mayor que Botan. Se rumorea que en el Manga hay una pequeña historieta de amor entre ella de Koenma, pero ya lo confirmaré si lo leo (me estoy comprando los Manga a medida que salen en España).

**NA6.** Hinageshi sale por primera vez en "Phantom Report". Bueno, la verdad es que es la _única_ vez que sale. Ella también es una guía, pero es una inexperta del trabajo y cuanta que es Botan quién la saca de todos sus aprietos.

**NA7.** Me gustaría que os fijarais que no le llama "Kurama-kun", sino "Kurama" a secas. Eso se hace cuando ya hay confianzas, pues el "kun", después de todo, es también una formalidad, íntima, pero una formalidad. Así que, cuando lo llama "Kurama" significa que ella está segura de lo que dice.

**NA8.** Muchas veces no tenemos claro cuál es el concepto de "eterno". Lo explicaré según las palabras de mi profesor de Lengua y Literatura Castellana, unas palabras que se las transmitieron a él y creo que reflejan en exactitud lo que viene a significar la palabra: imaginad que el planeta Tierra está echo de acero, y que una vez, cada mil años, un pájaro roza su ala contra la superficie del metal. Cuando por fin el planeta se haya descompuesto del todo por los roces de la ala, tan solo habrá pasado un segundo de esa eternidad.

**NA9.** Bueno, aquí, como no, vuelvo a hacer mención del último episodio.

**Vocabulario Japonés:**

1-. **(…)-sama:** Sufijo que se añade a las palabras cuando se trata con alguien muy superior a ti, como dios o algún rey. También existe el –sensei (profesor/maestro), –senpai (tu superior), –chan (entre amigas, es muy cariñoso), –kun (equivale al "chan", usado normalmente para chicos y es un poco más frívolo que el "chan"), entre otros.

2-. **Hyoga:** País de las mujeres de Hielo, de donde provienen las verdaderas raíces de Hiei y Yukina. Literalmente significa: _Río Helado_.

3-. **Tasukete:** Forma de pedir ayuda de inmediato, un SOS equivalente al _Socorro_.

4-. **Kawaii:** Para indicar pena o contento. Puede ser usando en el contexto como _Pobrecito…_ o _Qué monada_, totalmente opuestos entre sí, pero es bien cierto. En este caso, Botan se refiere a _Kawaii_ de _Monada_.

5-. **Sensei:** _Profesor, Maestro_, puede usarse como Sufijo o Sustantivo.

6-. **Atashi:** Pronombre de la primera persona singular en femenino. O, en otras palabras: _yo_.

7-. **(…) no baka:** "no" es un posesivo y "baka" significa idiota. En otras palabras lo que viene a decir es que Kurama es idiota.

8-. **Aishiteru, atashi no kitsune:** _Te quiero, mi zorro_.

9-. **Sugoi:** _Impresionante, increíble, alucinante…_

10-. **Youkai, Ningen:** _Demonio, humano_.


End file.
